This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for handling laminates, boards, etc., which are to be delivered to a press and, in particular, to a new and useful method and apparatus for picking up a board which has been moved into association with a foil sheet and transferring the board over ionizing bars in order to fix the sheet to the board and to sebsequently position the board into a press where it is held until the two press plates of the press come together by means which effect the simultaneous release of the board when the two plate presses come together.